


World 1

by waterrwell



Series: Expansive World [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Body Horror, Death, Decapitation, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of Starvation, POV Ikari Shinji, POV Nagisa Kaworu, Psychological Horror, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterrwell/pseuds/waterrwell
Summary: World. Ruined World. Disgusting, World.Shinji Ikari spawns into a repetitive hell where the only thing he hears is the click clacking of shoes.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Ikari Gendo, Ayanami Rei & Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Yui & Makinami Mari Illustrious, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Series: Expansive World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	World 1

The click-clacking of shoes was always heard in each room the young boys wandered into. However, no one was ever there.

They had gotten used to living in the remains of this broken world. But as they said, being alone for extended periods would most likely lead you to insanity. 

Were they truly alone in this unpleasant abyss, though? 

-

Shinji hadn't moved from his corner for the past two days and wasn't planning on leaving. What was the point of wandering when there was no exit? 

It was just a waste of time, he decided. He was going to starve himself to death, he decided.

“There's no point in staying,” Shinji murmured, clutching his legs tighter. “Maybe if I just die here I can return home.”

_ ‘Home, was home any better than here?’ _

‘Home’ wasn't very nice either, but here he could be left alone. Right?

‘ _ I wonder what Misato, Asuka, and Rei are doing..’  _ The brunette thought, the faces of the three girls entering his mind. Somehow, he didn’t miss them much.

_ Click-Clack, Click-Clack. _

The entity was back. There was never any place to hide, but it never attacked or revealed itself. Shinji did indeed feel frightened by it, though. The realization that he didn't know who or what this thing was and if it's here to hurt him drove him insane. 

Insane. Perhaps he was just going insane. Like those characters in horror movies or real people.

Shinji faced the wall and shuffled up against it, hoping the entity would disappear. 

It did in-fact disappear.

-

Asuka slammed the door open without knocking. “Misato where the hell is that idiot? I need him to help me with something!”

Misato frowned. “Haven't you heard? He’s gone missing.” 

“Huh?? When was this?” Asuka groaned. “Nevermind, don’t tell me. He probably had a temper tantrum and ran away from his daddy's house again. Typical.”

“Asuka, You shouldn’t be saying these things about Shinji..” 

“But it’s true and you know it. He’s just a big baby, I wonder how he’ll be when he’s a grown adult.” 

“Asuka do you ever wonder how Shinji feels?” Misato asked, closing her tabs on her smartphone. 

“No, because I don't care about how he feels. He just needs to grow up Misato.”

“He's only 14.”

“He acts 5.”

…

“Jeez, silent much?”

…

Misato sat up and headed to the bathroom, turning on the fan on her way in.

“Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn beschützt, du bist wie diese Puppe.” Asuka grumbled, taking her leave.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two coming soon.
> 
> I’m not very good at writing so please bare with me. 😅


End file.
